Medication compliance, the adherence to clinically prescribed instructions of medication dosage and timing, is important for health and wellness. A host of factors can affect medication compliance, including but not limited to: confusion, forgetfulness, physical limitations, real or perceived side-effects, and medication availability (e.g., due to lack of refills). A decrease in compliance can have serious consequences for an individual, such as onset or exacerbation of illness and possible death. In the senescent population, for whom physical and mental disability are the most prevalent, resultant poor medication compliance can hasten the need for managed care—an undesirable outcome for independent living. Therefore, effective medication management and reporting is useful for both those receiving care and those giving care.
Care recipients and caregivers are often separated by distance or by time (e.g., because of incompatible schedules). Despite the best intentions of the most diligent caregivers, it is often difficult to remind and manage medication routines in person, at all times throughout the day. Moreover, such diligent oversight can be perceived as burdensome or obtrusive to those receiving care. Thus, many caregivers lack complete awareness about the medication routines of those they care for, and consequently, are unable to provide necessary assistance when compliance issues arise.